Roen Black, Emma, and Ethan
by ElayneTraemane
Summary: Roen Black was very happy to escape the Malfoys. She goes off to Hogwarts thinking it will be a normal year. Then she meets Emma and her brother Ethan and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

"Roen," my aunt yelled from downstairs. I sighed, why couldn't she just leave me alone for once. I want to make it clear, she was NOT my real aunt. She was my father's cousin, and I just call her my aunt because its confusing otherwise. "Get down here and help Dobby with breakfast." Yep, to Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco Malfoy I am basically a human house elf. So I went downstairs to help Dobby, no use getting punished. Again.

Just when we were sitting down to breakfast two owls swooped in. "Yes! Hogwarts letters!" I cried when I saw what they were.

"I'm surprised the mudblood got in." Draco, being his usual charming self, taunted. I ignored it because I wasn't even a muggle born.

"Well, I'm free August 1st, we'll go get your things then," Lucius said, and before I could ask he answered my question, " and yes, girl, you can come too." My heart filled with joy. I was getting away from the Malfoys! I was going to Hogwarts!

"You will soon be free, miss" Dobby said.

"You will be too" I replied. Over the years Dobby and I had become friends. It started out as a "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" thing, but if you get past his eccentricities he's actually kind of sweet. We had also done several things the Malfoy's had no idea we'd done. Like when Dobby managed to stop the owl post for a whole week. It was hilarious.

When we arrived at the leaky cauldron everyone seemed really exited. Some guy with a turban came over. "Ahh … Quirrel. Draco, Roen this will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Lucius said.

"Hello, Professor Quirrel," I said, "Why is everyone so excited?"

"Harry P-P-Potter just came t-through."Suddenly I wasn't excited anymore. If I was in his place I wouldn't want all those people fussing over me. Lucius looked annoyed as we left the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley. He then said "After we go to Gringotts I'll go get your books and potions things. Narcissa take them to get everything else. We'll meet at Ollivander's in an hour. Any question?"

"Where am I going to get the money to buy all this stuff?" I asked.

"Your family vault, anyone else got a question?"

"Can I have a broom?" Draco asked.

"No." Draco looked disappointed, but I don't know what else had he expected, it was on the list that we couldn't have brooms.

After we left Gringotts, Draco basically persuaded Narcissa to go get us owls (I paid for mine) and look at wands while we went to get our robes. When we got to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. When we got there Madam Malkin did me on a separate room while Draco waited for the other woman there to be done. When Madam Malkin was done with me I waited for Draco to be finished, for he was about halfway done. After I had been waiting a few minutes a boy walked in. He had messy black hair, wore glasses, and had startling green eyes. Madam Malkin went over to him and said

"Hogwarts dear?" The boy looked like he was about to respond but Madam Malkin just continued speaking. "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." As she started to work on his robes, Draco actually appeared to be polite. Too bad he doesn't know how to do anything other than drawl or sneer.

"Hello," he drawled, "Hogwarts, too?'

"Yes," the boy replied.

"My fathers next door buying books and my mothers down the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to buy racing brooms." That would probably happen. Lucius and Narcissa were hard on Draco sometimes, but they spoiled him silly. "I don't see why first years can't have their own," he continued, "I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Not going to happen. "Have you got your own broom?"

The poor boy looked rather overwhelmed as he answered, "No."

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," said the boy with a confused look. It was so quick, I don't think Draco caught it. I started to think he might have been raised by muggles. Draco, completely oblivious – as usual – continued the conversation.

"I do – father says its a shame if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," responded the boy, who probably had no idea what Draco was talking about.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been -" At this point, I felt the need to speak for the first time since the beginning of the conversation.

"That's not true, my father was in Gryffindor."

"He's not really part of the family anymore. Back to what I was saying before – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" I was very annoyed at Draco, first there was nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, and second what did he have against my father?

"Mmm," said the boy, probably wishing he knew what we were talking about. I saw a large man stand in front of the window. He was pointing a two ice creams, probably indicating that he couldn't come in. Draco must have noticed him too, because then he proceeded to say,

"I say, look at that man!"

"That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Draco seemed to know who it was. Actually, I might have heard Lucius mention him before. "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said the boy, whose tone was suddenly cold.

"Yes, exactly." Draco said. I wanted to scream. Being a gamekeeper is not the same as being a servant! But I kept quiet. It wasn't worth getting punished over. "I heard he's a sort of savage – lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now ant then gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." Forgetting all about the possibility of punishment, I punched Draco hard in the stomach. He doubled over as the lady doing his robes scolded me.

"I think he's brilliant," said the boy.

"Do you?" Draco wheezed. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said the boy shortly. I could sense there was a story there, but I ignored it. Oh, sorry," sad Draco, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?" I should've punched him again. He was being so insensitive!

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I don't think they should let the other kind in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine." Draco drawled. I could tell from the boys face that what Draco had said made him feel badly, which must mean I was right about him being raised by muggles. "What's your surname, anyway?" I stared at Draco. I couldn't believe he had asked a sensible question. _The world is ending_ I thought.

We didn't get an answer, however, because Madam Malkin told the boy he was done.

"Well ,I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," Draco said to the boy as he left. After the boy was gone Draco turned to me. "Why did you punch me?"

"You were being really rude."

"Whatever, I'm telling father."

"Do that." And we didn't talk to each other for the whole rest of the trip. I loved it.

A little less than an hour later we met Lucius and Narcissa outside Ollivander's. It was a narrow and shabby building. When we went in a bell rang somewhere deep in the shop. It was a small place, void of anything except a small chair, which Lucius sat on.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Draco an I jumped.

"Hello," I said, trying to be polite, although, to be honest, I was a little freaked out.

"Yes, yes. I thought I would be seeing you two soon. You are both very much like your fathers." I winced. "Now wands. Lets start with you, Miss Black." He went into the back and brought back several wands. "Right then, Miss Black, try this one. Beechwood and dragon heart-string. Nine inches. Just take it and give it a wave." I took the wand, but, almost immediately, Mr. Ollivander snatched it back. "that won't do, try this one…" I tried wands for what seemed like forever. Draco took a while, but less than I had. I ended up with rowan and kneazle whisker, 10 ½ inches. Draco had hawthorn and unicorn tail hair, 10 inches. I was so happy. I would be gong to Hogwarts in lees than a month, and I would be leaving the Malfoys. I didn't know what I was heading to, but it had to be better than what I was leaving behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fic, and I really have no idea what is should be called. It will probably be constantly changing. Sorry if this annoys anyone. Also if you have suggestions for the title or anything else, be sure to tell me. **

I really hate apparition. Well, it was side-along apparition for Draco and I, but it still sucked. Lucius insisted that we apparate straight onto the platform so that he didn't have to dress up like a muggle. As soon as we got onto the platform I left to find a relatively empty compartment. I found one that only had one person in it (I was surprised to see that it was the boy from Diagon Alley). I introduced my self,

"Hi, I'm Roen Black."

"Harry Potter," said the boy. A, that explained my earlier suspicions.

"I'm sorry about my cousin, he's kind of an insensitive jerk. You just have to learn to ignore him."

"I'll keep that in mind." Just then the compartment door opened. An extremely freckly, red-haired boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing to the seat next to me. "Everywhere else is full."

We shook our heads. As the boy sat down, he glanced at Harry, then quickly looked out the windows, as though hoping no one would notice.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

Right," mumbled Ron, having shuddered at the word tarantula. He must be scared of spiders.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. You are?" they both turned to me.

"I'm Roen Black." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Roen. See you later, then."

"Bye," all three of us said.

"Are you really Harry Potter,"

Ron blurted out. I thought this was rather rude. Harry nodded.

"Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and Georges jokes. And have you really got – you know…" He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show us his scar. Ron stared in awe and asked, as if it wasn't obvious,

"So that's where You-Know-Who –?"

"Yes, but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" Ron asked

"He was a year old, do you expect him to remember something?" I said. There was an awkward silence.

"So, are all of your families wizards?" Harry asked the two of us.

"Er – yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin whose an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"All of my family is," I said. "Except for maybe my mother. Only my father knows who she is, and he's not telling anyone."

"So you guys must know loads of magic already."

"Not really," I said. Just then the compartment door flew open and a very short, brown haired girl burst in.

"Emma, slow down," said a boy, who came in after her. "Sorry, about that. She didn't like the last people we were sitting with, so she ran away. I'm Ethan, and this," he said indicating Emma, "is my twin sister, Emma."

"We can sit here," she said and promptly sat down next to me. Ethan sighed, and sat down next to Ron.

At about twelve thirty the lunch trolley came around. A friendly looking, old woman slid back the door, and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?" Harry and I both lept to our feet. He wanted to buy one of everything on the cart, and I pointed out that he wouldn't be able to eat it all and it wasn't enough to share with everyone, so we ended up getting four of everything, and we split the cost.

When we came back into the compartment Ron, Emma, and Ethan's eyes bugged out.

"Everyone, take what you want, we have enough to feed ab army over here," I said.

I saw Harry looking curiously at a chocolate frog. " They're not really frogs, are they?" He asked.

"No," said Ron. "But see what card it is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know – Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect – famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

As I went back to eating my candy and reading I vaguely heard Harry say "So this is Dumbledore!" but was too immersed in my book to pull out of it. Some people came in and out but I didn't really pay attention to them. Until, that is, I heard my cousins drawling voice say, "Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So its you is it?" I looked up, annoyed.

"Yes, said Harry, but he wasn't looking at Draco. I looked where he was looking and saw two very bis, stupid-looking boys standing behind Draco.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said Draco. "And my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy, I-copy-every-thing-my-father-does Malfoy," I said.

He glared at me. "No need to ask your name," he said, turning to Ron. "You're obviously a Weasley, but who are you?" He said turning to Emma and Ethan.

"Emma," said Emma.

"Ethan," said Ethan.

"whats your surname?"

"We don't have one." said Ethan.

They both looked very embarrassed. Draco scoffed.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand for Harry to shake it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sot are for myself, thanks." Harry replied coolly, not shaking Draco's hand.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter." Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and Black, and it'll rub off on you." Both Ron and I stood up ready to attack him, but Harry and Ethan held us back. Malfoy just left the compartment, laughing even as he closed the door.

"I'll kill him one of these days." I said.

I went back to reading until it was time for us to change. Me and Emma stood in the hall while the boys changed, and they stayed in the hall while we changed. When we stepped off the train, I heard a loud voice call.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry?" He called when he spotted Harry. We followed Hagrid down a steep narrow path. Nobody spoke much. A boy sniffed once or twice.

"You'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called, so that all of us could hear him. "Jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" we were suddenly at the sedge of a massive black lake. On top of a mountain on the other side was a beautiful castle, with so many turrets I couldn't count them all.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of boats. Harry and Ron were in a boat joined by the boy who had sniffed and a girl with extremely bushy brown hair. Emma, Ethan, and I were joined by a sandy haired boy. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had his own boat. "Right then – FORWARD!"

And we sailed across the lake. As we reached the cliff Hagrid yelled, "heads down!" as we sailed through a tunnel, that came out in an underground harbor of sorts. When we were all out of the boats, Hagrid found a toad and yelled at the boy who had just gotten out.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" cried the boy, as he took the toad from Hagrid. We followed Hagrid up many stairs and then walked across grass towards the castle. Then we walked up a short flight of steps and reached to very big, oak doors.

"Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?"

Hagrid raised one of his gigantic fists and knocked three times on the castle door.


End file.
